


Fill me up

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Enemas, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Weecest, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest, Enema!kink.  That's about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sams sitting on the motel bed, leg jittering up and down as he tries to watch a little tv, though he couldn't tell what was on anymore. All that was really in his mind was where Dean was, what they were going to be up to when Dean got back from the store.

When Dean first brought it up, Sam was a little bothered by it, it didn't seem like something that anyone would find appealing. Though Dean would have left it alone, he wasn't going to push Sam into anything that he didn't want to do, Sam couldn't stop thinking about it. What it would feel like, what Dean would look like when it was going on, he couldn't get any of it out of his mind. So one day while Dean was out getting food, he grabbed his laptop and looked a few things up. There were a few sites that he didn't even want to begin looking at, since he could tell there would be pictures. Once he found what he was looking for though, he was a little surprised how simple it all seemed. So he cleared the browser and waited for Dean to get back. After Dean did and they ate, Sam slid into his lap, kissing the taste of bbq sauce from his mouth, getting a whole lot of interested Dean in return.

“What's got you so worked up?” Dean had asked, getting more confused as Sam had smiled all coy and sweet.

“I want you to do it.”

It had taken Dean a few moments to get it, though it clicked when Sam had put Deans hand on his ass, pressing the fingers against his hole. Of course Dean asked a million times if Sam was sure, that he wasn't just doing it because Dean wanted too. He even had asked right before he left to go get what they needed, leaving Sam behind since they didn't need anyone asking questions. Sure Sam looked a little older that his age of 16, but not that much older.

Hearing the Impala outside, Sams heart fluttered a little faster, his stomach twitching a little along with it. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm himself as he heard the car door open and close again before the keys were in the lock.

“I'm back.” Dean announced, coming in with a few bags hanging from one arm.

“I can see that.” Sam said, a small waver in his voice, that he wanted to groan at.

“Sammy, we don't.” Dean started to say, only to get hushed by the other male.

“I told you I wanted to do this, I'm just a little nervous, ok?” Sam said, standing and walking over to Dean, pulling the bags out of his hands.

“Ok, ok.” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Sams waist and pulling him close.

This kiss was short, with just a touch of sweet before Dean pulled back, taking one of the bags from Sam and heading into the small kitchen.

“Dinner,” Dean said, sticking the bag of containers in the microwave. “I don't think either of us will feel like going out later to get something, so we can just reheat it.”

“Yea, sounds good.”

Sam looked in the bag, pulling out a couple of towels, handing them to Dean when he held his hand out for them.

“It says you should use old one, but we don't have any of those and the ones that the motel provided are a little too small.” Dean explained as he took the price tags off of them.

“Yea.” Sam said, a little distracted, pulling a box and bottle out of another bag.

Sam knew what the box was, it was the kit they needed, but he was a little confused about the bottle, the label reading organic olive oil.

“What's this?” Sam asked, holding up the little glass bottle.

“It's better to use than lube I've read, guess maybe it doesn't get as slick.” Dean ventured a guess, putting the towels down and taking both items into the bathroom.

Tossing the two bags towards the garbage, Sam pulled out the last item, a big bottle of distilled water, which felt a little warm.

“Why is this so warm?” Sam called, following Dean into the bathroom, setting the bottle on the sink.

“I had it on the floor in front of the heater, since it's supposed to be body temperature.” Dean explained.

“Ah.”

Sams stomach gave another odd twist looking at Dean pulling the things out of the box, each on unassuming, yet together they would be different. Dean attached the hose to the red bag, making sure it was secure before adding the little clamp that would control the flow of the water. After making sure it was closed, he filled the bag with water, before holding it up. Sam could only guess he was making sure there was going to be an even flow of water coming from the bag. As Dean nodded and put the bag on a hook that was near the sink, which they guessed was for towels, Sam suddenly thought of something.

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yea?” He asked, looking over at Sam, a little bit of a worried expression on his face.

“When this is over and, uh, what this is supposed to happen happens, uh.” Sam flushed, not quite sure how to put what he was thinking into words, with out sounding odd.

Though Dean smiled a little and pulled him close, giving him another kiss. “I'll leave you in peace for a bit while that happens, I may want to do this, but that's a line even I won't cross.”

Sam smiled a bit in relief and a bit in embarrassment. “Ok.”

“Now go get the towels and a pillow, maybe a blanket off the one bed so it's as comfortable as can be.”

“One of the blankets?” Sam repeated.

“We can always wash it, if it gets dirty, unless you want to lay on the hard ground.”

Sam made a bit of a face at that though, so went and collected what Dean had asked him for, while the elder got the rest of the stuff ready. When he came back, they went about setting up a little bed looking thing on the floor, before they both stepped back.

As they got undressed, Dean started kissing Sam again, pressing teasing kisses against his lips as he trailed his finger tips over his skin. For every tighten of muscle for worry, Dean made another relax with want, his cock hard between his legs. And when Dean pulled him close, their cock brushing together, he even let out a moan.

“Are you really sure about this Sammy.” Dean asked against his lips, moving them slowly towards the bathroom.

“I'm sure Dean and I'll tell you if we need to stop or I want to stop, I promise.”

“Ok, Sammy.”

Leading him into the bathroom, Dean kept the kisses and touches up until he had Sam lay down on the makeshift bed.

“Legs up for me.” Dean said, kissing the inside of Sams knees before pushing them gently.

The position was a little uncomfortable, but when Dean kept kissing Sams thighs, even skimming over his balls more than once, he started to relax again.

“Look so good already.” Dean purred, his voice already a little deeper.

“Do I?” Sam asked, whimpering at the feel of Deans tongue against the bottom of his cock.

“You do, going to look even better.”

Dean kept teasing his cock and sac as he reached for the tube and the little bottle of oil, bringing them close before he sat up. Grabbing a cotton ball off the sink, he soaked up some oil and rubbed it on the tip that was attached to the hose. Holding it a bit away, Dean put the cotton ball against Sams hole, rubbing it around making Sam squirm a little bit.

“Last chance, Sammy.” Dean said, licking his lips.

“Put it in me Dean.”

A moan rumbled from Deans throat as he moved the tip closer, pushing it a little against Sams pink hole.

“Tell me if I need to stop.”

“I will.” Sam said, a little breathless as he felt the tip breach him.

Dean pressed it in slowly, moving it in and out in little motions, each one making Sam whimper a little, his cock throbbing against his belly. He had tried a few things back there, since he was sure that he wanted Dean to be his first, yet this was completely different. No matter how close they were, this felt a little closer, something that only people truly comfortable would share together. It also felt more intimate, like it was more sexual than anything they had done before and he would suspect even sex would feel the same. Not that it wouldn't feel amazing, he didn't have a doubt about that, more that it wouldn't be like this.

“It's in Sammy,” Dean said, his nearly black eyes flicking up to look at him. “I'm going to start the water now.”

Sam nodded a little, trying to keep his breathing steady, though when the first trickle of water started to move into him, it jumped a bit.

“Ok?” Dean asked, keeping it slow.

“Y-yea, feels a little weird.” Sam said, trying not to quirm, though when Deans hand found his cock again, it happened.

He could feel a little slipping out of him, but most of it getting pushed further into him.

“Can you take more?” Dean asked, his voice more turned on than Sam had ever heard it.

“Go ahead.”

He gasped a little as the water started moving in a little faster, a bit more running onto the towel under him. His cock gave a twitch, as the water started pooling around his prostate, the sloshing making him moan and do his best to keep his legs up.

“Does that feel good, Baby boy?” Dean asked, holding Sams legs up for him, leaning in and kissing over his balls again.

“Ye-yea.”

“Making you feel full?”

“Really full.”

“Do you want to stop it yet?” Dean asked against Sams cock, sucking along the vein.

“I think I can take a little more.” Sam whined as Dean sucked the head into his mouth.

Dean mumbled something that sounded a bit like good boy, but Sam couldn't fully be sure as Dean kept sucking him. He could feel some more of the water started to push itself out of him as his muscles clenched and unclenched as Dean sucked him down more.

“De, fuck, too much water.” Sam gasped, his legs shaking a little.

Dean reached out and put the clamp back on the water, swalowing once around Sams length, before pulling off.

“Hold it for me Sammy, best as you can.” Dean rasped out, before sucking him down again.

Sams moans were growing as Deans fingers found the tip and slowly started working it out of him the same way he worked it in. Once it was out, Dean pressed his thumb against his hole, helping to keep the liquid in as he started sucking Sam harder. The younger could still feel the water in him, each move of his muscles making it slosh and move, pressure against his prostate. He couldn't wait until they finally got to going all the way, feeling Deans come in him like this. That thought alone was what took him over the final edge, coming down Deans throat, some of the water getting pushed out of him.

Dean swallowed all of what Sam shot into his mouth, pulling back and moving up onto his knees.

“Please, need to come.” Dean said, moving his hand fast over his own cock.

“Come for me Dean, come on me.” Sam panted, trying to hold in the water still, his muscles still twitching.

With a shout of Sams name, he came, come hitting Sams smooth stomach and softening cock.

“Fuck, that, fuck was hot.” Dean gasped, shifting back and letting Sam move his legs down.

Sam nodded a little, when his stomach made a noise, which made Dean nod.

“I'll just,” He pointed to the door and stood. “Might want to take a shower, your a bit messy.”

Sam tried not to laugh, as Dean shuffled out of the room, a little sway in his steps as he closed the door behind him.

Sometime later Sam came back out, drying himself with one of the motel towels, smiling at Dean who was sitting on the bed.

“Feeling ok?” He asked, getting up and coming over to him, resting a hand against his stomach.

“Yep.”

“No cramps? No pain?”

“Nope, a little hungry and empty feeling.” Sam said, resting his hand over Deans.

“Ok. That's good.”

“Was it good?” Sam asked, biting his lip.

“More than.” Dean hummed, pulling Sam to him and kissing him softly.

Sam kissed back, wrapping his arms around Deans neck, kissing him until his stomach grumbled a little making him laugh.

“I guess it's telling me it's hungry.”

“Then lets put on some boxers and eat, then I'll clean up the stuff.”

“What are you going to do with it?” Sam asked, getting a pair of underwear from his duffel bag.

“Probably throw it away, I really don't want to have to explain it if Dad finds it.” He said, pulling on his own boxers.

“Oh.” Sam said, heading into the kitchen.

“Did you want to keep it?” Dean asked, following him and pulling him to him again.

“Maybe, though you're right we can't.” Sam said, mouth twitching a little into a frown.

“Well, we can always buy a kit again, next time we want to play.” Dean smiled, rubbing their noses together.

“Do you think.” Sam started then blushed.

“Do I think?”

“That maybe next time, we could do it to you?”

Dean licked his lips, a little smirk playing on his lips. “I think maybe I can do that for my baby boy.”

“Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

Sam gave Dean another long kiss before they pulled the food out of the microwave and started dividing it up, both already thinking of the next time they would be able to do this.


End file.
